fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus
Awkward, Octopus (marketed as Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus) is a fan-made preschool television series. It premiered October 20, 2011 on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. It is produced by ABC8 Entertainment. As of summer 2014, The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions and Computer Productions have also worked on the series. As of 2014, two seasons and a total of 29 episodes (including unaired and cancelled installments) have been produced. Episodes are currently recorded on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and Fanonia SpongeBobia. Characters See [http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Awkward,_Octopus#List_of_characters Awkward, Octopus characters] for a list of the series' characters. List of episodes Season One *'Squilliam vs. Squidward!' - Squidward must beat his high school rival Squilliam Fancyson in a competition. *'Lives in an Apple Under the Sea!' - Squidward's house is destroyed, meaning he must find a new home. *'Not a Squid!' - Squidward gets angry after everyone calls him a squid and almost destroys the whole town! *'Annoying Sponges Invade!' - In Squidward's dream, Squidward meets up with SpongeBob's evil clones. *'Mars Monster!' - Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy go to Mars but have to face an evil alien. *'Up Above!' - When Squidward is caught in a fishing net, he is brought to a seafood shop in NYC. *'The King!' - Squidward stumbles into a cave and is crowned king by the cave's inhabitants. *'The Cookie Ban!' - Patrick creates a new law banning Mini Oreos in Bikini Bottom. *'House Not-Fancy!' - Squidward must make his house wonderful in order not to be on a new TV show. *'The Dinosaur Sea Serpent!' - A sea serpent from dinosaur times is sent by Plankton to Bikini Bottom! *'Cousin Catastrophe!' - Squidward's cousins come for a visit and ruin everything! *'Sponge Among the Rocks!' - SpongeBob gets caught between some rocks on his way to school! *'Supersponge!' - SpongeBob gets the credit for something Squidward did. *'Power Outage!' - Squidward has a power outage on the day of a new House Fancy episode! *'Fiendish or Friendish!' - Squidward thinks SpongeBob's new friend is evil. *'The Mysterious Letter!' - Squidward receives a mysterious letter from "Mr. McMysterious". *'The Boat Float!' - Squidward must think of a way to bring a sunken boat back up to the ocean surface. *'Coloring Book Adventures!' - Squidward is sucked into a magical coloring book. *'Mow the Lawn!' - It's time for Squidward to mow his lawn again...but Squidward wants to do it a new way. *'Grammar!' - SpongeBob teaches a friend about grammar. *'The Evil Cast!' - Squidward breaks his tentacle and must keep it in a cast! *'The Exam!' - Squidward tricks Mrs. Puff into thinking SpongeBob's boating test is all wrong. Season Two *'The Relaxation!' - Squidward must decide where to spend his day off. *'New Bike!' - Squidward must purchase a new bicycle when he accidentally breaks his old one. *'Atlantis Adventure!' - A double-length TV movie brings the cast on a journey to Atlantis City. *'Banana!' - A continuation of the episode Lives in an Apple Under the Sea! stars Squidward's comrade SpongeBob moving into a banana-shaped building. *'Club Patrick!' - In a crossover episode with Club Patrick, Squidward is appointed as the disc jockey at a club. Cancelled episodes *'An Awkward Movie!' - A cancelled feature film starring the main cast journeying to the Atlantic Ocean. *'What to Do When You're Scared!' - The cast learns how to react to and conquer common fears. The only record of this episode is the title being included on the article for The Exam! in November 2011. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:ABC8 Entertainment Category:Spin-offs Category:Nick Jr. Category:SpongeBob